


Monokuro

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is like it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monokuro

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Originally written on May 9th, 2009.

Aoi told him he wouldn´t be able to make it that day.

So he went himself. His mother was a bit disappointed. He promised her that he would bring him after all. She was curious. After so many years of rejection, she could finally understand why her son wouldn´t be bringing a bride in a beautiful white wedding gown. And she even wanted to know everything. He was happy. So happy he wasn´t able to express it with his own words.

He asked his lover to go with him. He begged him for a company. He told him this would make his mother at ease. Knowing that her son was happy and had someone to rely on. He knew he owned her at least this realization.

But Aoi couldn´t come in the end.

 _Something came up._

His boyfriend said and didn´t even bothered to explain more.

However he trusted his lover. Why not? They had been together for a long time now. And so he went alone. He could feel his mother ´s tension though.

 _It´s alright. He was busy. Don´t worry._

He pleaded.

After he left a parent´s house, he headed straight to his own flat. Deep in his own thoughts, he wished next time it would go just right. He would bring him. He would introduce him. He was sure his mother would love him as he did. There was nothing wrong about him.

As he turned the corner, he entered a wide, main street with lots of shops. He was walking slowly, trying to make himself sure of everything, trying to forget not entirely good beginning of the day. He would try calling Aoi latter. Maybe he would try inviting him for dinner or to come to his place for movies.

He approached the streetlights and leaned against a pole supporting them. Waiting for a green light to appear, he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he suddenly recognized the other. There he was, on the opposite side of the road.

 _Aoi._

He was smiling widely at a girl standing next to him. Then he tilted his on one side and became thoughtful. Leaning closer to the girl´s ear he whispered something in it and then withdrew again. The girl looked at the man standing so close to her and caught his hand.

The other man´s eyes widened.

Aoi looked down on the girl and then gently placed a kiss on her smiling lips.

The green light jumped in. Uruha gasped. He couldn´t move. Only the crowd pushed him and made him join the others in crossing the street. He saw Aoi, still holding the girl´s hand walking towards him. However, his eyes were fixed on his companion and so he couldn´t see his former lover starring at them. The couple passed the blond man and then vanished in the mass of the people on the other side of the street.


End file.
